U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,948 B2 discloses a cam phasing system for a double overhead camshaft (DOHC) configuration.
U.S. Pub. 2016/0032790 A1 describes an accessible solenoid valve; however, the spool valve portion is not accessible and the valve body assembly mounts to the engine itself.